Holy Night Priscilla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50605 |no = 770 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 66, 69, 72 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 16, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 6, 9, 6, 6, 9, 6, 6, 13, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The queen of a ruined country in the Bariura region. When her and her comrades challenged the dragon once more, she approached the creature more closely than what was necessary, and drew her sword. It is speculated that she did this because she was frustrated with her lack of power when compared to her comrades. Finding herself in a bind due to her thoughtless action, the queen was protected by Shera, allowing her to escape. Ashamed of herself, she fought till the open gate swallowed everything whole, though not for her own selfish reasons. She fought for her friends, and for her people. |summon = Even though I asked him to suppress his feelings numerous times, I couldn't do it myself. |fusion = I will not doubt myself any longer! I believe in my own strength! Shall we? Grant me more power! |evolution = Thank you... I was finally able to forgive myself. I am now all yours. | hp_base = 4298 |atk_base = 1603 |def_base = 1492 |rec_base = 1408 | hp_lord = 6122 |atk_lord = 2154 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 1878 | hp_anima = 6865 |rec_anima = 1680 |atk_breaker = 2352 |def_breaker = 1802 |atk_guardian = 1956 |def_guardian = 2198 |rec_guardian = 1779 |def_oracle = 1901 | hp_oracle = 5825 |rec_oracle = 2175 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Eternal Awakening |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & probable HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 40% chance to recover 20% HP from damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Crystal Mirage |bbdescription = 14 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies & adds Paralysis and Weakness effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Advent Stella |sbbdescription = 18 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies & adds Paralysis and Weakness effect to attack for 3 turns & boosts own Atk relative to one's Rec |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, 15% chance to inflict Weak, 70% boost to Atk relative to Rec to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50604 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Priscilla3 }}